Ab Imo Pectore
by Manuka
Summary: Rhadamanthe veut connaître Kanon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non yaoi. One-shot.


Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction.

_NdA : ce one-shot est une sorte de prélude à une future fic, que je compte écrire dès que j'aurais revu les épisodes de la saga Hadès. Ce qui risque de prendre un certain temps, vu mes problèmes de connexion internet... Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Ab Imo Pectore***

Les Enfers accueillaient chaque jour des milliers d'âmes. Certaines étaient rongées de l'intérieur, comme des fruits pourris. D'autres étaient pures, dénuées de toute noirceur. Celles-ci étaient rares et étaient souvent celles de jeunes enfants.

Mais depuis le début de la Guerre Sainte, le nombre d'âme à s'amasser à l'entrée des Enfers avait augmenté, apportant un énorme surplus de travail.

Le Juge se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain attentif. Parmi les âmes qui attendaient leur jugement, une seule l'intéressait. Il laissait à Rune et à ses collègues le soin de condamner les autres. Il les avait prévenus qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de celle-ci. Aucun spectre n'avait fait de commentaire : on ne discutait pas les ordres d'un Juge, quoi qu'ils puissent penser.

L'âme arriva devant lui, tourbillonnante, inquiète, surprise. Le Juge sourit, puis permit à l'âme de prendre son apparence humaine. Il savait que le jugement pouvait complètement déstabiliser une âme lorsque celle-ci restait sous sa forme originelle, et ainsi perturber le bon déroulement de sa condamnation. Ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Le visage du Chevalier se figea de colère lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait en face de lui.

"Toi ! rugit-il en avançant vers lui. Comment ça se fait que tu sois vivant ?"

Impassible, le Juge répondit :

"Mon premier devoir est de veiller à la bonne marche des Enfers. Que tu m'aies tué ne change rien, mis à part le fait que je doive rester ici.

-Alors... Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi... à rien ?" réalisa le Chevalier, horrifié.

Le Juge secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non. Vous avez gagné cette Guerre, nous avons perdu. Chaque sacrifice de l'un de vous a fait que vous parveniez à ce but.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? s'obstina le Chevalier.

-Nous avons juste un sursis, le temps de juger les âmes qui arrivent. Nous sommes condamnés à plus ou moins long terme, nous aussi. Vos âmes ne seront pas les seules à être torturées, rassure-toi. Maintenant assieds-toi."

Le Chevalier remarqua la chaise qui trônait près de lui. Décontenancé, il obéit au Juge, avant de lancer d'une voix cinglante :

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On se fout des baffes jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sente plus nos mains ?

-C'est une idée qui aurait pu être intéressante si tu n'étais pas ici pour une raison précise, contra calmement le Juge en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et c'est quoi, cette fameuse raison ? grogna le Chevalier.

-Ton jugement, Kanon."

Le grec resta saisi. Il savait, inconsciemment, que son âme serait examinée pour savoir quels seraient ses tourments lorsqu'il serait mort. Mais de se l'entendre dire était autre chose.

"Tu veux la liste de mes péchés, c'est bien ça ? ricana-t-il néanmoins, soutenant le regard mordoré de Rhadamanthe.

-Non. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie. La moindre de tes actions, le moindre de tes sentiments."

Kanon se raidit sur la chaise. Il n'allait tout de même pas déballer tout ça à un ennemi !

"Tu peux toujours te gratter, je te dirai rien !"

La Wyverne ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Juge se contenta de continuer à le regarder, de façon inquisitrice.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai tenu à te juger en personne ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

Kanon fit 'non' de la tête, intrigué malgré lui sur la raison de ce choix. Il n'en voyait a priori aucune, si ce n'est le plaisir de narguer un ancien adversaire.

"Pour deux raisons, reprit Rhadamanthe, sa voix étant toujours d'un calme absolu. La première, parce que nos subordonnés se seraient fait une joie de te supplicier un peu au passage."

Le grec haussa un sourcil, surpris.

"Et mes camarades ? contra-t-il. C'est le sort qui les attend ?

-Eaque, Minos et Rune s'en chargent eux-mêmes pour éviter ce genre de désagréments.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils ne leur feront rien ? Que tu ne me feras rien ?

-Ma parole d'honneur."

Kanon fit la moue : cette réplique qui aurait pu sembler désuète le convainquait. Et c'était précisemment ce qui l'embêtait.

"La deuxième raison ? interrogea-t-il.

-Je voulais te connaître."

Si le Chevalier avait encore possédé son coeur, celui-ci aurait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Un Spectre, vouloir le connaître ? C'était ridicule. Kanon le lui fit savoir en éclatant bruyamment de rire, tête renversée sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ? siffla le Juge, légèrement agacé malgré son apparent stoïcisme.

-T'es vraiment un mec dérangé, tu sais, pouffa le grec. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me connaître, hein ?

-Parce que tu m'as impressionné. C'est tout."

Le rire du Chevalier se tarit immédiatement. Kanon observa Rhadamanthe avec plus d'attention, cherchant une éventuelle faille à ce regard droit et profond.

"Moi, je t'ai impressionné ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter.

-Je commence par quoi, alors ?

-Ce que tu veux. Mais je saur ais si tu mens, alors inutile d'essayer."

Le grec hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

**###**

La première chose à laquelle il pensait, quand il cherchait un souvenir, était l'étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec Saga le jour de leurs onze ans. C'était la première fois qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras avec comme unique but de sentir la présence de l'autre. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà rassurés l'un l'autre quand des cauchemars troublaient leur sommeil d'enfant. Mais jamais encore ils n'avaient eu ce geste fraternel, si banal et spontané, l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses, lors de cette étreinte, que Kanon ne l'oublierait jamais. Ils s'étaient promis de déjouer le sort qui voulait que l'un d'eux soit l'ombre de l'autre, pour briller ensemble devant le monde qui les entourait.

Deux heures plus tard, leur maître annonçait à Saga que lui seul porterait l'armure des Gémeaux.

Kanon avait pleuré, le soir-même, assis dans le sable, seul, près du Cap Sounion. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'armure, mais parce que Saga, en cet instant, l'avait oublié. Il n'y avait plus deux frères soudés, mais deux personnes distinctes, aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre que pouvaient l'être une colombe et un renard. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches qu'avant. Un fossé les avait séparés, fossé que Kanon, malgré tous ses efforts, ses cris, ses larmes, n'avait pu franchir pour rejoindre son aîné. Alors il avait voulu le dépasser, devenir le meilleur à défaut d'être l'égal.

Il avait perdu. En arrivant au Sanctuaire de Poséidon, il avait cru détenir une nouvelle chance de monter plus haut que son frère. Il l'avait saisie à bras le corps et avait bâti son rêve à la sueur de son front.

Et Saga était mort.

Même séparés par une si importante distance, Kanon avait ressenti la disparition de son jumeau, de sa moitié, de son double, au plus profond de lui-même. Il était tombé par terre, plié en deux, un cri d'effroi bloqué au fond de la gorge. Saga ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Saga ne devait pas partir avant qu'il lui ait prouvé que lui aussi pouvait briller ! Saga n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner... Pas encore...

Puis était arrivé ce que tout le monde savait. Il avait perdu, à nouveau. Puis il s'était rangé du côté d'Athéna, avait combattu les Spectres d'Hadès comme un vrai Chevalier d'Or et était mort en tant que simple mortel.

Une vie qu'il aurait voulue pleine de gloire et qui se révélait en fin de compte si pathétique. Si banale. Si... humaine. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui avait défié les dieux et avait voulu s'élever à leur hauteur ! En fin de compte, il s'était brûlé les ailes. Un humain ne pouvait pas monter au sommet tout en étant gouverné par ses passions. Il aurait dû le savoir. Saga le lui aurait dit, lui. Mais Kanon était un impulsif, il n'avait pas voulu réfléchir. Il s'était juste lancé dans la tourmente, prêt à se relever si une rafale devait le mettre à terre.

Il y en avait eu, des rafales. Il s'était toujours redressé, il avait toujours repris le combat. Mais là, il était mort. Tout était terminé. Ses rêves s'étaient envolés avec le vent, lui était resté au sol. Pris dans un piège à loups, le renard s'était rendu compte qu'il ne volerait jamais à côté des oiseaux. Il ne pourrait jamais que les regarder de loin et les envier d'avoir approché le soleil. Il ne pouvait à présent qu'accepter son sort et attendre son dernier soupir. Mais sans jamais pousser une seule plainte. Un renard ne se rendait jamais.

**###**

Rhadamanthe resta silencieux tout le temps que Kanon parla. Il écoutait, attentif, les souvenirs que le Chevalier partageait avec lui. Son âme était mise à nue et pourtant, il restait fier. Sauvage. Indomptable.

Un renard.

Lorsque le grec se tut, la Wyverne le laissa encore se bercer de ses souvenirs. Il lui devait bien ça. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de l'impressionner. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Eaque et Minos. Eaque, parce qu'il était un stratège hors pair, malgré ses airs débonnaires. Minos, parce qu'il savait faire preuve d'un charisme digne du roi qu'il avait été autrefois.

Et à présent, Kanon l'impressionnait par son humanité. Lui-même avait oublié ce que ça signifiait. Il avait vu tellement de souffrances parmi les âmes qui avaient passé son tribunal qu'il s'était immunisé contre elle.

Et pourtant Kanon l'impressionnait.

"Merci..." souffla soudain le Chevalier en redressant la tête.

Surpris, Rhadamanthe cligna des yeux.

"Pourquoi ?

-De m'avoir écouté. Ça fait du bien. Je n'avais encore jamais parlé à personne. Alors même si je n'avais pas le choix, merci quand même. Du fond du coeur."

**###**

La nuit était tombée. Rhadamanthe ferma les paupières, pensif. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir voulu juger Kanon. Mais cette entrevue le laissait plus désorienté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Sans doute à cause des remerciements que le Chevalier lui avait adressés. Sincères. Kanon n'avait pas menti.

Après leur entrevue, l'âme du grec était partie. Rhadamanthe l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison, sans dire un mot. Kanon n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il avait commencé à être emporté par les tourments de sa condamnation.

Minos entra soudain dans le tribunal et demanda, une fois à côté de lui :

"A quoi penses-tu ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu un air aussi sérieux !

-A un renard."

**.**

**.**

*****_"_ab imo pectore_" signifie "_du fond du coeur_" _

_Cette locution se trouve souvent dans Virgile, pour exprimer l'extrême douleur, qui semble tirer ses larmes, ses gémissements, ses paroles du plus profond du coeur. On dit aussi _imo pectore_._

_[Informations tirées d'un site de citations latines, _ab nihilo_]_


End file.
